Every Song
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm goes on a date and sees Mac at McMurphy's.


Title: Every Song  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the songs.  
  
  
**************************************   
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
  
"Hello Col. Have you seen Captain Rabb this  
morning?" Lt. Bud Roberts asked Col. Sarah Mackenzie  
as she walked into JAG Headquarters that morning.  
"No Bud. why is Harm missing?" Mac asked in a  
worry that her former partner and ex-husband was  
missing.  
"No ma'am. It's just that we were do in court  
this morning and I was wondering if you might have  
talked to him this morning about the case."  
"Bud he probably just over slept this morning."  
Mac reassured Bud as she went to her office.  
Mac sat down her briefcase and sat down at her  
desk. Mac opened her latest case trying to get an  
early start on it with no luck. She needed  
something to keep her mind occupied on the case and  
her partner Commander Carylon Imes was off on her  
second honeymoon with civilian attorney Dalton  
Lowne. They had been married ten years ago and now  
they have three kids so on their tenth anniversary  
Dalton thought it was time for a second honeymoon.   
Everybody at JAG had gotten married. The Admiral  
married his ex-wife, Bud and Harriet were married,  
the Gunny married a girl from his hometown, and  
Tiner was serious with a girl he met at a George  
Strait concert. Of course Harm and Mac got married  
not long after Dalton and Carylon, although Dalton  
and Carylon had three kids Harm and Mac only had one  
in seven years of marriage. They divorced five  
years ago because of irreconcilable differences.  
Mac read the same paragraph over about five  
times before she finally put the file down for the  
last time and went to see if Harm had arrived yet.   
Even though they were married the Admiral got them  
reassigned to different partners so they could still  
be married and work at the same office. It still  
applied even though they were divorced. The truth  
was that they were better at being friends than  
husband and wife.  
"Bud has Captain Rabb arrived yet?" Mac stuck  
her head out her door. Just that time Harm opened  
his door of his office and poked his head out of his  
door.  
"You worried about me Col?" harm flashed her his  
flyboy grin.  
"No, I'm just worried that poor Lt. Wilson will  
get off easy because you weren't ready this  
morning." Mac shot back.  
"Ouch. You wounded me Col." They still joked  
like regular time.  
"Remember to pick up Hammer up at school today."  
Mac reminded Harm. They decided to name their first  
and only child Harmon Rabb III in remembrance of his  
grandfather and father.  
"I won't. Oh and Mac I know you may not like  
this, but could you take Hammer tomorrow? Kelly and  
I are going out to dinner."  
Kelly was Harm's latest love interest Mac  
guessed. Mac was surprised how fast Harm could move  
from woman to woman. It was about a year after they  
had been divorced that Harm started to date other  
women. It was the same time for Mac, but she didn't  
have a different man every night. In fact she still  
only saw herself with one man and that was Harmon  
Rabb.   
"I guess I can" Mac said as they moved into her  
office. "Who is this Kelly person anyway?"  
"Why, Mac? You jealous?"  
"Not hardly Flyboy. I just want to know who will  
be rising my son when you or me isn't there."  
"It's not like I'm going to marry her Mac."  
"Well, humor me, what's her last name?"  
"Mac..."  
They debated back and forth awhile Harm never  
answering the question.  
"You don't know her last name do you?" Mac threw  
at Harm.  
Harm looked at his feet and starred at the floor  
shaking his head.  
"I can't believe you Harm. You are going out  
with a woman who you have no clue who she is. I  
thought you had more class than that." Mac laid on  
the attack.  
"Look Mac I don't want to go. Keeter sat this  
up. He use to date her and said that we'd be  
perfect for each other." Harm saw a bit of  
disappointment in Mac's face when he said that.  
Maybe there was still hope for them to get back  
together today.  
"Sure I'll watch him." Mac stated and started up  
again when Harm started to thank her.  
"Only if you give me the detail later on." Mac  
really didn't want to hear the details of Harm's  
relationships, but she liked to bug him about it.  
"Thanks Mac. I love ya." Harm stated and then  
left to go to court.  
"Only if it was true." Mac said out loud after  
he left.   
  
The Next Night  
McMurphy's Bar  
Washington DC  
  
Hammer was spending the night at the Admiral's  
so Mac decided to go out and maybe have some fun.   
She decided to go to a local bar that all the JAG  
crew went to when they wanted to have a good time.   
It was a place for many happy moments of the JAG  
family. Everybody celebrated their promotions  
there, that's were Mac, Carylon, and the Admiral's  
ex-wife's bachelorette parties were held, and that's  
were Harm and Mac decided to call it quits on their  
marriage.  
Mac sat down at the bar after playing her  
favorite song, What Becomes of a Broken Hearted, and  
ordered a tonic water with a squeeze of lime. Mac  
sat there sipping her drink listening to the lyrics  
when she noticed Harm walk in and on his arm was a  
long, skinny blond about the age of 22.  
Harm and his date Kelly entered McMurphy's bar  
hearing the notes of one of Harm's favorite songs,  
What Becomes of a Broken Hearted. Harm decided to  
take Kelly to an easy comfortable restaurant for  
their first and last date. Kelly wasn't the type of  
girl he was interested in. When he was younger he  
might have been, but how he only liked one type of  
woman and that type of woman was Sarah Mackenzie.  
Harm led Kelly to a table and ordered chicken  
wings for Kelly and beers for both of them. That  
was another reason Mac was good for him, she didn't  
let him drink as much since she didn't drink and  
Harm rarely drank in front of her and never in front  
of Hammer.  
Their food and drinks were brought to them as a  
song on the jukebox caught Harm's attention.  
  
"I'm holdin' on to you  
When I close my eyes  
You're still in my arms  
And we never said good-bye  
And it's all that I can do  
To go on with my life  
But that's supposed   
To be the reason  
Why I'm here tonight"  
  
Mac listened to the words of the song and how  
they applied to what she felt about Harm. Just then  
a man asked Mac to dance and she gladly accepted.  
  
"In a downtown restaurant with  
A friend of a friend  
Well she sure like to talk and   
I ain't heard a single word  
She's said"  
  
"Oh, but every now and then  
I nod  
And I pretend to pay attention  
And I say things like, "uh huh"  
And, "Yeah, you're right" and   
"Are you kiddin"  
And I laugh when it seems   
Like it's the right thing to do  
It's hard to hold a   
Conversation   
Holdin' on to you"  
  
"I'd give anything   
Just to hear your voice  
Or see you look at me and smile  
Oh but what I miss the most"  
  
"Is holdin' on to you   
Cause here I am tonight  
Starin' at a woman   
Who's the last thing on  
My mind"  
  
"Oh, but every now and then  
I nod   
And pretend to pay attention  
And I say things like "uh, huh"  
And "Yeah, you're right" and  
"Are you kiddin"  
And I laugh when it seems   
Like the right thing to do  
It's hard to hold a  
Conversation  
Holdin on to you"  
  
"When I close my eyes  
You're still in my arms  
And we never said good-bye"  
  
As Mac and the man who introduced himself as  
Steven danced Mac kept looking at Harm and the blond  
bimbo that he was out with.  
"Sarah is something the matter? Do you want to  
dance with him instead of me?" Steve asked nodding  
to Harm.  
"What are you talking about?" Mac asked.  
"Him. You kept staring at him all though our  
dance. Who is he?"  
"That man over there, Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. is  
my ex-husband." Mac stated as another song began to  
play.  
  
"He followed her to work this morning  
He'd never seen that dress before  
She seemed to sail right through   
Those dark clouds forming  
That he knows he's headed for"  
  
The song was a slow one and Mac and Steve  
continued to dance and talk while Harm and Kelly got  
up to start to dance.  
As Harm led Kelly to the dance floor he caught a  
glimpse of Mac dancing and laughing with a guy.   
Harm started to dance with Kelly all awhile keeping  
an eye on Mac and this strange guy.  
  
"After seven years of marriage  
He wanted out   
Now after seven years of freedom  
It's clear that there's no doubt."  
  
"She's gonna make it  
And he never will  
He's at the foot of the mountain  
And she's over that hill  
He's sinkin' at sea  
And her sails are filled  
She's gonna make it  
And he never will"  
  
"And you know it's not like she's forgot about  
him  
She's just dealing with the pain  
And the fact that she's survived so well  
without him  
You know it driving him insane"  
  
"And the crazy thing about it   
Is she'd take him back  
But the fool that walked out   
Is the fool who just won't ask."  
  
"She's gonna make it  
And he never will  
He's at the foot of the mountain  
And she's over that hill  
He's sinkin at sea  
And her sails are filled  
She's gonna make it  
And he never will  
She's gonna make it  
He never will"  
  
"Harm are you okay?" Harm heard Kelly say, but  
didn't pay any attention to her.  
"Harm, hello Harm?" Kelly waved her hand in  
front of Harm's face.  
"what? Oh Kelly." Harm stopped looking at Mac  
and this guy she was out with.  
"Who's that?" Kelly asked flipping her head to  
Mac.  
"My ex-wife, Lt. col. Sarah Mackenzie." Harm got  
a sad look in his eyes when he talked about Mac  
being his ex-wife.  
"You were married? Keeter never told me that."  
Kelly was angry and mad.  
"I guess you also should know that I have a son,  
Harmon Rabb III." Harm smiled over where Mac waved.  
"You what?" Kelly screamed where everybody in  
the bar heard.  
"We have a son who's four." Harm stated thinking  
about Hammer and how much he loved him.   
Kelly stomped off and left Harm standing in the  
middle of the dance floor. Slowly Harm walked to the  
bar and ordered a beer. A little while later  
another song came on and it too was a slow one.   
Steve asked Mac if she wanted to continue to  
dance. She almost excepted when she saw Harm  
sitting at the bar drinking a beer alone. She  
declined and started to walk to the bar.  
"Where's Hammer?" Harm asked when he felt Mac  
was behind him.  
"He's spending the night with the Admiral."  
"Mac let's dance." Harm said getting up from his  
seat and lead Mac out to the dance floor where a  
sort of a fast song was starting to play.  
  
"I never saw the end in sight  
Fools are kind of blind  
Thought everything was going alright  
But I was running out of time  
Cause you had one foot out the door."  
  
"I swear I didn't see  
But if you're really going away  
Here's some final words from me"  
  
  
"Baby, write this down, take a little note   
To remind you in case you didn't know  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you  
to go  
Write this down  
Take my words and read em everyday  
Keep em close by don't you let em fade away  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say  
Write this down"   
  
"I'll sign it at the bottom of the page  
I'll swear under oath." Harm who was quietly  
whispering the words to Mac smiled at this part.  
  
"Cause every single word is true  
And I think you need to know  
So use it as a bookmark"  
  
"Stick it on your firgerator door  
Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantle  
Where you'll see it for sure"  
  
"Baby, write this down, take a little note   
To remind you in case you didn't know  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you  
to go  
Write this down  
Take my words and read em everyday  
Keep em close by don't you let em fade away  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say  
Write this down"  
  
"You can find a chisel, I can find a stone  
Folks will be reading these words long after  
we're gone"  
  
"Baby, write this down take a little note  
To remind you in case you didn't know  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you  
to go  
Write this down  
Take my words and read em everyday  
Keep em close by don't you let em fade away  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say  
Write this down."  
  
"Oh I love you and I don't want you to go  
Baby write this down."  
  
"Mac"  
"Harm" They started at the same time.  
"You go first." Mac said.  
"Mac where did we go wrong?"  
"Harm..."  
"Mac we need to talk and right now seems like  
the perfect time. Let's go over to the table." Harm  
suggested and he led Mac over to the table that he  
and Kelly sat at.  
"Mac I'm going to ask this again, where did we  
go wrong?"  
"I don't know Harm. I think both of us were  
passionate about the same things and we never would  
give any ground. Eventually that led to us fighting  
and then the divorce." Mac stated with pain in her  
eyes.  
"Do you think we can we can ever get back what  
we had and not screw it up again?"  
"Harm I don't know, but I'm willing to give it a  
chance. What about you are you willing to be less  
demanding and not so pig headed?"  
"Me pig headed?"  
"Yes you."  
"Sarah I would give anything for us to be able  
to get back to where we were before."  
  
Five months later  
Annapolis Naval Academy  
Annapolis MD  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may  
now kiss the bride." The preacher ordered.   
Harm bent his head down and carefully kissed Mac  
with the same passion he did the first time they got  
married.  
"You may now stop kissing the bride." Keeter  
yelled from the front of the church causing  
everybody to laugh and Harm and Mac pull away from  
each other smiling.  
Harm and Mac walked arm and arm up the isle  
toward the doors where Bud, Keeter and several of  
Harm's friends gathered for the traditional arch of  
swords.  
Bud commanded the officers to draw their swords  
and he announced Harm and Mac.  
"For the uh...uh second time in public Captain  
and Mrs.. Harmon Rabb Jr." Bud announced as Harm and  
Mac started their way through the arch and at the  
end Mac received a slap on her backside for the  
second time.  
  
Reception Hall  
  
The party was in full swing as Harm and Mac  
started their new life together.  
"What made you pick this song?" Harm asked as  
they danced to Kenny Chesney's You Had Me From  
Hello.  
"Harriet said she heard it on the radio and  
thought it sounded like me and you." Mac smiled.  
"She's right you know."  
"I know"  
  
"Hey everybody it's time to throw the bouquet  
and garter." Bud yelled over the crowd.  
"All the single men gather up front." Harriet  
ordered.  
All the men gathered up front as Harm sat Mac  
down on a chair and carefully slid off the garter.  
Harm flung it in the air like a rubber band and  
it landed in the hands of Ensign Jason Tiner.  
Next all the ladies lined up and the bouquet  
landed in Tiner's girlfriend, Amanda's hands. As  
Tiner and Amanda started their dance Harm and Mac  
left to begin their honeymoon.  
As Harm and Mac drove off the Admiral approached  
Bud and Harriet.  
Commander Roberts, Lt. Simms"  
"Sir." They came to attention.  
"At ease. I just wanted to congratulate you on a  
completed mission."  
"Thank you sir, but we couldn't have done it  
without your help. Without that list of songs Bud  
and I would never have known what to play."  
"Just make sure the new Rabbs don't find out  
about our mysterious DJ."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************  
Song-Artist-Album  
  
Holding On To You-Brad Paisley-Who Needs Pictures  
  
She's Gonna Make It-Garth Brooks-Fresh Horses  
  
Write This Down-George Strait-Always Never the Same  
  
  
  



End file.
